Taking Back My Life
by dragonsprit
Summary: Bianca has faced every obstacle life has thrown her way join her as she faces the darkest part of her past in the form of Vince Bell one last time.


**Welcome to my latest one-shot entitled Taking back My life fair warning this story does deal with the topic of sexual assault so read with caution.**

 **Sexual assault is a crime and this author does condone this action in any way it is only being used as a story device not meant to offend anyone.**

 **Disclaimer** **I do Not own Degrassi all characters belong to respective owners I only own the plot and original characters.**

 **Important notes take place three years after Drew's second senior year although most of the story is a set up.**

 **Adam is dating Clare she beat cancer they have been together two years**

 **Imogen reconciled with Fiona and they are engaged the rest will be explained in the shot.**

 **Chapter1 Taking back my Life**

Two years may not seem like a long time to most people but to Bianca it was an eternity it had taken two hole years to put her life back together after being forced to relive a painful part of her life, she had the un-fortunate luck of running into the one person she hated more than anyone in the world one Vince Bell who preceded to tear down the progress Bianca had made in her life by showing up on the stoop of the building she spent most of life.

Bianca turned to walk away when she saw Vince but he caught up to her and forced her into an ally calming he only wanted to talk.

Bianca who was now scared for her life stood in shock as Vince pushed her up against a brick wall.

"Hey B long time no see."

"Vince let me go you're hurting me."

"If you wouldn't have tried to run we wouldn't be here now listen up you no good bitch we can do this the easy way you can give me what I want and you'll never see me again or you can refuse and the next time anyone sees you will be when the cops are having the meat wagon patrol hall your dead body off to morgue your choice."

"Fuck you Vince I won't let you make me victim again." Bianca said trying to pry herself from Vince's vice like grip.

"Fine you want to do this the hard way we can do that."

"Take her" Vince shouted as a second male came from around the corner of the alley and shot her with a stun gun.

As Bianca feel to the ground Vince carried Bianca's body inside the building entering an apartment belonging to Vice's accomplice.

Vince tossed Bianca into an open bedroom where he spent the better part of the afternoon drugging and assaulting her.

The next day Vince woke up before daybreak and tossed Bianca's clothed body into the alley.

A few hours later a female sanitation worker coming to collect the garbage saw Bianca's body and swift called the police.

The worker stood with Bianca until police arrived and after assessing the scene collecting the workers statement Bianca was rushed to Toronto general hospital where she was brought in for evaluation.

"What do we have?" A young red head male doctor asked as Bianca was rushed in.

"Bianca DeSousa twenty-one found in an alley drugged with ripped clothing unresponsive." replied a young brunette EMT.

"Alright I want a CAT scan MRI TOX screen and a rape kit done stat."

"Doc not to pressure but we think this is rape case we a statement ASAP." A middle aged blonde female detective stated.

"I'm sorry not going to happen our first priority is this girls health and safety if that clears all the tests and comes too you can question her but until then I'm going to need you to let me do my job".

"Scottie all due respect if we wait on you we have zero chance of catching the animals who did this."

"Mandy as much as I want to see you catch the scumbag who did this there's a process to this."

"Fine I'll bite the minute she comes to call me."

"Done now go do your thing and let me do mine."

Mandy left to go canvas the area again hoping her partner Gavin had found something.

"Yo Spinner find anything?"

"Yeah we actually hit the jackpot on this one rooftop camera from next door turned up the tape of last night with audio we have our tech guys looking at it now."

"Great."

"That's not even the good part."

"What do mean partner?"

"Supers cameras also caught our perp walking in the building last night and out this morning."

"Clutch now all we have to do is wait for the techs to call back and this case should be cake."

"Let's hope our Vic makes it."

Two hours later Bianca had finally come too and was lucid.

"Bianca I'm doctor Storm how are you feeling?"

"Like I got hit by a bus how did I end up here?"

The doctor closed the room door before answering Bianca's question.

"Bianca I'm sorry to have to tell you this but you were drugged and assaulted last night."

Bianca heard the doctors answer and snapped.

"Get out and don't come back unless you have the cops and a female doctor with you." Bianca said trying her best not to cry.

"Okay Bianca I can do that."

Twenty minutes later Scottie returned with a female doctor and Mandy.

"Bianca I brought who you asked for."

"Good now you can leave."

The male doctor left the room leaving Bianca with her requested doctor and the detective.

"Bianca I'm Mandy I'm one of the detectives assigned to your case."

"Listen save me the nice act I've been through this before so ask your questions and leave me with the shrink so she can tell me it's going to be okay even though I know it's not because we all know you won't catch the guy who did this to me."

Bianca's remarks made Mandy want to hug Bianca and give her the good news without asking her the questions she needed to but she knew if this was going to be a solid case it had to go by the book.

"Bianca what were you doing before the attack?"

"I was walking to my aunt's house to check up on her."

"Okay did you know the person who attacked you?"

Bianca tensed up before answering.

"Yeah he was a drug dealer from the neighborhood he assaulted me once before but walked".

"Okay good would you be able to I.D him?"

"Yeah I would but what's the point he'll just walk again."

"No he won't Bianca this time he'll rot in prison for what he did to you."

"How's that Vince always finds some way to skate."

"Not this time all we need is your I.D and he's done."

"I've heard that one before."

"I know but this time it's a sure thing."

Bianca saw the look in the detective's eyes and saw something in them she hadn't seen on her first go around with Vince.

"Fine I'll trust you."

"Okay great once you're cleared I'll take you to make the I.D."

After being checked over by the doctor Bianca was given painkillers and antibiotics just in case and released.

Bianca made the I.D and Vince was arrested two weeks later.

Bianca kept her trauma from Drew who she had been dating for six months when she was assaulted they reconnected at a chance meeting Fiona's birthday party she had recently reunited with Imogen and were planning on moving in together once Imogen got a job transfer to New York.

Bianca had been out with Fiona Imogen and Clare celebrating Clare's engagement to Adam when Bianca broke down in the loft telling Fiona everything.

A couple weeks after telling Fiona Bianca got the courage to tell Drew who was shocked but supportive after some intense counseling Bianca decided to take a leap of faith and propose to Drew but didn't want to wear a ring until Vince was out of her life for good.

It had been two years since Bianca's second go around with Vince and she felt like the day she had spent countless hours waiting for this Vince's trial took longer than expected because Vince's lawyer stalled using a bunch of useless motions but the judge saw right through the defense attorney's games and dismissed every motion.

Two days before Christmas the day Bianca had been waiting for had finally arrived Vince was found guilty of her rape and was going to be sentenced.

"Bianca are you ready for today?" Drew asked his fiancée who was dressed in a business suit flanked by Fiona Imogen Clare Adam Juliana Audra and Omar as walked into the courtroom.

They were seated right behind the DA's table once settled Vince was brought in handcuffed and shackled by two court officers.

After the courtroom was settled the judge looked over his notes before speaking, the judge was a middle aged man with greying hair and hazel eyes.

"Alright this is a sentencing proceeding in the matter of Toronto Vince Bell so without further ado let's get this show on the road shall we?"

"Ms. DeSousa as is your right if you wish you may make survivors statement."

"Thank your honor."

Bianca walked to the front of the courtroom and made sure to look Vince dead in the eye as he sat their motionless.

"Vince the night you assaulted me you took something from me you took my life my happiness everything I worked so hard to get back after the first time we met, and I thought this time you had broken me but I was wrong.

With help and time I got my life back again and now I can truly be happy even though the pain of what you put me through can't be erased I can and I have become stronger than ever so I hope that when you're lying awake at night in your cell you think about the fact that you lost I won you lost because I am strong I survived."

After Bianca made her statement she went back to her seat and settled next to Drew.

Having heard concluded the survivor's statement it is time for sentencing will the defendant please raise."

Vince stood up still looking stone faced at judge while inside feeling scared knowing in all likelihood his life was over.

"Vince Bell upon being found guilty of the crime of rape in first degree this court sentences you to a period of incarceration of thirty years to life bailiff please remove the defendant from the courtroom."

The judge banged his gavel as Vince was re handcuffed shackled and led out of the courtroom.

After the courtroom was cleared Bianca hugged everyone and kissed Drew.

"Bianca baby it's over." Drew said holding Bianca close.

Bianca pulled out of Drew's arms and looked at him unhooking the chain she had been wearing which held her engagement.

Everyone watched as Bianca took the ring off the chain and put it on her ring finger.

"There now it's over and I can officially move on with my life and start a glorious journey with the man I love my life is mine again."

 **I hope readers enjoyed this story it was a challenge to write I will be back with a new story soon as always check out my page on the Degrassi saviors website for the most current info on my stories.**


End file.
